Mad Romance
by ILoveSnakes
Summary: Two months had past after the victory of the White Queen. But the Mad Hatter is as sad as grim is confuse to what he's feeling... and he's starting to move closer to "his" queen. Mad Hatter POV! R&R!
1. My Mad Mind

**Will You Love Your Hatter?**

**Mad hatter's POV**

Life was once again full with joy after the victory of the White Queen. And I, of cause, the Mad Hatter  
is back in the position where I belong. But I do still have a lovely tea party with all my friends who I  
will never forget. It has been only two months since Alice had gone back up from the Underland and  
why am I feeling so… miserable.

This is the unanswered question that I have in mind since Alice is gone but the good thing is that she  
will never forget me! Oh poor Alice must be lonely in that Upperland.

My job was very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very honorable. Serving  
under the fairest queen in Underland, who vowed herself not to do any harm to all living creatures, oh how  
elegant she looks when she is riding her pearl white horse. Ahem, anyways when I have a little big tea  
party she would always be there which made the party looked more like a royal ball. But the only reason  
why she still didn't get her head hit by the teacup can be only describe in one word: Lunatic. Yes she is,  
but I am not insulting her. The queen is very lunatic and dramatic but is very wise and full of kindness.

But then why does my heart felt so cold…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I only write short chapters**


	2. MY QUEEN!

**Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 1: MY QUEEN!!**

**Mad Hatter's POV **

_Alice, I hope you are o.k.…_

_Alice, I miss you... so does everyone here…_

_Alice, I want to tell you something…_

_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…_

_**Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter, Hatter…**_

"HATTER!" a mysterious shouted.

"AH!!" I replied by shouting back and fell of the chair. This is weird… I have never ever day dream  
like this before. I slowly looked up at the idiotic person who- whoops…

As I looked up from toe to head; her beautiful white puffy dress was sparkling, her hands was on  
top of each other, her long and pale white hair is hanging down her neck, and her beautiful  
innocent face with a dark rosy lip was in the expression of worry.

I opened and closed my mouth for a several times before Cheshire gave me back my tongue.  
"I'm- erm… I apologize my queen."

She smiled and walked dramatically towards myself. At that moment, even though it was just a  
second or two, make my heart beats at least a thousand times and hatch at least two million  
butterflies. She stopped in front of me and sigh, "I'm starting to get concern, dear. You have  
been daydreaming all day… is there something wrong?"

I hopped up as quickly as a fireflies, there's no way I'm going to upset my queen.  
"Oh, no! No of cause not-

"You are not satisfied with your job?"

"No, no, no, no! My queen, please forgive me," I bowed and looked up at her pretty sad face.  
"But I am just… missing Alice." I looked down and sighed.

The queen's soft hands take mine and patted them, "We all do… she is our messiah. I do not  
blame you, Hatter. "

Slowly, I looked up at her once more. Even though her words does not comfort me at all but  
her eyes, hands and heart are, "Thank you my queen, I…erm- I think I'll go back to work now,  
" I turned back and finish my queen's hats.

"Those hats are beautiful," she said in the way that you could hear her smiling and dance away.

Oh my queen, you do not know what I have been through and- oh I almost forget!

"White Queen!" I called her as she was about to close the door behind her.

"Yes?"

I walked fast and face to face her. She blinked at my evil grin for a several times in curious.  
"Yes?" she repeated.

"MY QUEEN!!!" I shouted at her face. I'm not being rude or anything but this is just revenge.  
"Oh, you should take your shouting skills back because I only need my hat-making skills." I  
tilled my hat and winked.

She turned around and dance away, closing the door behind her as I laughed hysterically.

* * *

**A/N: Hope u like this first chapter! R&R for me to continue pleasy please!**


	3. My Hat!

**Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 2: My Hat!**

_Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?_

_..I'll think about it_

* * *

I sighed as the memory flash back into my mind. It usually happens when I'm standing by the balcony.  
No matter how much fun I'm having I'll never forget Alice, and I hope she'll never forget me too.

"This is the third time I see you here, Tarrant."

"Hello Chess," I replied without a glare. Chessur, a grinning cat, likes to play pranks or chase  
Mallymkun for fun. So I am quite surprise that he had been spying on myself for three times this morning  
without me noticing.

"I have been always admire-

"Yes, yes. My hat," I said then took a step away from him.

From the corner of my mad eyes, I can see that he was grinning and disappear. Then reappear in front on  
myself. "Anyway, I have come here to remind you of the tea party at noon."

I blinked for a several times, trying to remember the details. "Ah, yes. What is the time at the moment?"

"Eleven to noon-

"WHAT?! Oh Chess, I will be incredibly late, you know!" I finish my sentence as I'm already running, hopping  
and skipping to change. When the Red Queen was ruling, I couldn't care the less I wear at tea parties.  
But now the White Queen is in charge, and is for sure, attending the party I must look my best to be her  
best Hatter, the Futterwackingking!

* * *

As quickly as I could, I ran, hopped, skipped, and danced in hurry and joy. For quite a long time, I haven't had  
a tea party. After the war with the bloody Red Queen, my queen had been very busy trying to restore the  
villages. As I arrived, Hare, Mallymkun, and Chess had been sited on their places.

"Good afternoon in 30 seconds!" I greeted cheerfully and sat next to Chess as I no longer sit on the head of the  
table. My queen will be arriving soon so I fixed my fuzzy orange hair.

Chess gave me a huge smile, "Proper dress I see…"

"Oh, of cause! My queen- I mean the queen is arriving-

The grand horn interrupted my speech by blowing the "royal arriving" rhythm and the White Queen approached;  
walking elegantly and dramatically to her seat. We all stood up at that moment, smiling.

"Hello dear," she said with a smile and sit on her seat. "Hare you look absolutely wonderful!"

The Mad March Hare quickly looked up at the smiling queen, "Oh! Thank you!" he said and looked back at his  
teacup, shaking.

Awww, why the Mad Hare?! I have been choosing my cloth for six minutes and trying out hats for four minutes  
until I decided that I would wear the hat that I have been always wearing.

"Oh Hatter, you look lovely again!" she exclaimed then grin. She must have noticed my disappointed face.

I gave her the trying-to-look-handsome grin, "Ah! Thank you! Let's start the tea party," trying to hind my  
blush, I looked down and poured my queen some tea.

"Hatter is blushing," said a male voice nearby.

I glared at Chess annoyingly, "No I'm not!"

He grinned and snatched the teapot out of my hand as I finished pouring myself some tea. Oh how rude!  
"Oh yes, you are!" he said it again and while pouring himself tea.

Chess, I'm going to make a hat out of you! I was opened my mouth and was about to say it but I was interrupted.

"How cute?!" Mallymkun exclaimed and accepted that teapot from Chess.

The Hare laughed, "Hahahaha! We need a song for that!? Everybody, one, two and…"

Oh boy.

_Hatter and Mirana sitting in a tree;_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!_

_Chessur and Hare watching from a tree;_

_L-A-U-G-H-I-N-_

"Enough now," the queen herself said after a several sips of tea. But in the tone of anger  
as she saw my tomato red face. Of cause, everyone stopped and look back at their teapot.  
"We do not want the Hatter to blush anymore do we?"

Everyone laughed but for the queen; she chuckles. "I have always admired your hat."

What?! My hat?! No, no, no, no, no! Nobody touches my mad, memorable, merry, made by hand  
hat! Wow I said a sentence with five "M" in it! I quickly took my hat and hug it away from her.  
"I know what you are thinking and it's a no!" I lean a little further from Mirana.

She extended her lovely soft and pale hand to myself, "Please," she said and made an innocent  
face; big puppy sad eyes. Oh no, hatter! Come on, Tarrant! Don't let the queen fools you! Don't,  
don't, don't, don't, don't!

"He will give it," I heard Chess whispered to the other two.

"Oh! alright!" I growled and gloomily hand my man made hat to her.

The queen looked at my hat as if it's a persecutor; turned it over, rolled it over, and looked to the  
left and right to see every single detail. "What a lovely hat this is, Tarrant!" She then put it on over  
her crown. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," said Mallymkun.

"Puuurfect!" Chessur exclaimed.

"Mad Hatter!" laughed the Hare.

She then slowly turned to look at me; "Well?" she sat up straight, right hand over left and smiled.  
Oh boy, should I tell the truth and say yes but never get my hat back? Or s I shall lie and upset my  
queen?! No! I must not lie!

I took a sip of my tea nervously, "Well..erm… yes! May I my hat back now?"

She smiled with her charming dark rosy lips, "I am afraid you will have to come and get it yourself."  
She took _my_ hat, stood up, and danced away quickly to the forest.

"Hey! My hat!" I exclaimed and as quickly as I could; hopped of my seat and ran after the royal thief.  
I couldn't help but smile while chasing her. She might looked slow but that's just an illusion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this "a little longer" chapter.**


	4. Twisted

**Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 3: Twisted!**

"My queen! Please give me back my hat!!!" I shouted tiredly as the queen and I had been playing  
"catch for the hat" for thirty-minutes. And I thought _I_ was mad!

She turned around while still dancing backward, "I told you, you will have to come and get this,"  
this point to my fancy hat, "yourself!" she smiled.

But then, as the queen herself was running backward, she tripped over the log of woods that I  
would later thank it for geeting my hat back and burn it down after hurting my queen.

I ran to her as quick as a mad horse, "My, my, you naughty girl!" I said then kneeled down next to  
her. "Let me take a look at your feet, your majesty." I took my hat back on my fuzzy head.

She slowly held them to me. The queen's feet is dirty with earth and soil… wait aren't they the same  
thing? The shoes might have fallen off while she tripped.

"I believe that I am fine, Tarrant." She said as the queen had seen my worried expression. "I just  
have to find my shoes-

"No, no, no, no! Your feet need to be clean before wearing those shoes," I replied firmly. Then my  
mind had figure the solution but it is an inappropriate one. I gulped before suggesting it out loud.  
"May I, erm, well… carry you to the lake?"

She nodded and smiled.

Yes! I slowly pick her up and carry her. The queen is not as heavy as I thought her would be. At that  
moment I felt as if I was the brave knight who just rescue a princess; carrying her after a fight with an  
ugly dragon and the three evil witches. Fighting against the five headed-

"Hatter?"

I woke up at my own thought, looking down at my queen who was looking up at me in concern. Then  
I just realize that we weren't move an inch. "Oh right!" I said then laugh nervously and walk to the lake.  
Here we go sir Tarrant!

* * *

I set my "princess" down on the rock nearby the lake, and I, myself nearby her. This is quite tiring after a  
while, carrying the queen for another ten minutes after the "chase". How can the knight carry their princess  
this long or longer?!

I sighed, washed my hands and my face before looking back at her lovely, dancing feet. "Here, let me help  
you," I smiled.

The fairest queen slowly held her right feet and I gently wash it. Ahhh, what a perfect job!

She smiled, "Thank you."

"My pressure," I said and grin; trying to avoid looking at her fair face. "This one is clean… next!" I slipped her  
glass shoe back on.

Mirana smiled and held her left foot even slower than her right: shaking.

"Alright," I said and held her ankle, but quickly let go as my queen hissed softly in pain.

Ha! I knew it! But what can I say? I'm not her father! So I glared at her lovely face, "Ahhh! You have twisted  
your ankle… naughty, naughty!" This time, I hold her leg and washed her foot gently and carefully. "Your feet  
are clean now! Oh just wait." I quickly took my napkin out from my pocket and wrapped it around her feet.  
"Ha! Done!"

"Tarrant," she called and I left my sight from her pretty hurt foot to her pretty face. "You are my best hatter…"

Oh… that's awkward. Wait- she did just said "my" Hatter?! Oh boy joy! I do not know what kind or have experience  
this kind of feeling before and this feeling could never ever been able to describe or if it could, then it is about a  
thousand pages long.

"Hatter?"

I'm snapped out of my own thought again, "Huh?"

She sighed and held my face with both of her hands, "I know, Hatter, that it is hard to not to think about Alice but I  
grew concern, I have try to entertain you…"

What? No! She got it all wrong! So this is why she ran away with my hat and set up a tea party… just for me!?

At that moment I could felt my own face getting warmer. "Oh no! I'm fine!" I grinned and carry my princess.  
"Let's go home."

The queen nodded her perfect head and smiled, "Yes, let's"

* * *

"_White Queen!"_

"_White Queen!"_

"_White Queen!"_

"_White Queen!"_

That's what we, the queen and I, had arrived to the palace. I swear I could have die after a forty minutes  
walk! Am I mad or what?

"Oh my dear queen!" one of her adviser called and ran to us. Oh, what's her name… Ah! Teresa!

Teresa looked at the queen, then at me, then the queen, then me, then , then, then…

"Teresa, will you help me? This kind hatter of mine had helped me with my twisted ankle and had been walking  
for such a long time so he need some rest…" The queen spoke with a soft, gentle voice.

The adviser nodded and called the soldier to carry the queen.

I watch as the queen is being carried away from my arm and far, far away to her bedroom. The soldier carried  
her elegantly up the stair and turn away. Oh hatter, I'm sure I'll never to be that lucky soldier-

"Hey, Mad Hatter!" Teresa snapped her finger in front of my face. How rude! "I know what you are thinking,"  
she continued. "If I were the queen I would have never let you in the palace-

"Oh," I interrupted rudely. "And I thought I was mad! Firstly if anyone thinks they can read people's mind then  
they are mad! And second, anyone that thinks they are the White Queen then they are also mad. But however _  
you_ are mad because everyone is all mad!"

She frowned at me angrily and is about to say something but just simply walk away.

I looked at my victory and then back that the staircase but to be shock by seeing the queen watching from above.  
Opss!

But she just grinned and waved me my goodnight then walked away, or should I say "skipped". And indeed, will  
hope to get a goodnight sleep…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it! BTW this is my first Fan-fic ;D**


	5. Conversation with Chess

**Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 4: Conversation with Chess**

A week had past by since I last saw my queen. Teresa, the adviser, had said that her highness needs her rest and Teresa ordered everyone to never come anywhere near the staircase.

So what can I do? Make hats!

I have stayed in my room all day and night, making new hats for my queen all week! Well, and dress too. But I'm not quite sure that it might fit her perfectly. Since I have never try or dare to measure her.

"New lovely hats you are making…"

"Oh hello, Chess," I replied without leaving my site from my work. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and laid himself comfortably on air, "So what exactly happen last week?"

I sighed, remembering every single details of it, "I told you; the queen tripped, I wash her feet, and we came back."

"That's not what you told me last time…"

I could feel all the angry rushing out of me; my eyes get darker and so is my heart. It's like a mad side of me is returning. I look at the cat as if I wanted to eat him.

The cat looked a little frighten of me, "Erm, hatter?"

_Hatter... Oh I'm the hatter!_ "Oh… right, sorry." I said in a dry, gasping voice. I do wonder why this happens.

Chess clear his throat and look at me straight in the eyes, "Did you and the queen…" his voice trance off.

Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

"NO!" I shouted and blinked for a while after I realize what I have done. "Opss."

"I was about to say that you felt us to your own tea party but never mind now. What were you thinking?" he asked and purred.

"Nothing that you were thinking," I snapped, and finished the fourteenth hat for today. I held the hat up as if it's a trophy; the whiteness is as white as snow, the sparkles shines in the lamp making it like a diamond, the swan's feather might have shock the queen (since she vowed herself not to harm any animal) but it goes well with the hat. "This… this is the work of art!"

Awkward silence.

"Well, erm, yes it is…" Chess said as if I was mad and guess what? He's definitely right!

"Would you like me to make one for you?" I asked politely, but of cause I do have something in return and I already know what I want in mind.

"Oh no," he said and disappear, reappearing on top of my hat, "but I do love your hat." He extended his paw to touch it but I quickly slipped it off my head and hugged it.

Oh boy missed my opportunity. But no one touches my mad, man made hat!

"Well then, my friend, I will leave you to your fantasies." The grinning cat said and slowly disappeared, "And I know what you are thinking… the feelings toward the queen"

And he was gone.

Oh? So he thinks he knows what I'm thinking. He must be mad! But then again, everyone is mad here.

I looked out at my window, looking at the full moon that is as white as the fair queen. I miss her so much and in her; I mean the queen.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear! The Hatter is changing his mad mind to the queen! **


	6. Let's Dance!

This is it! Finally, after two weeks of "rest", my beautiful queen is in the hall! But there is just one problem.  
I'm lost. Curse Teresa! I knew it must be a trick of hers, or else she wouldn't lead me to "secret passage"  
to the hall. I must have been running in circle for at least ten minutes.

"Hatter?"

I turned around and grinned wide as I am looking at my rescuer; Lacey DeLuna, another, and last of the  
queen's adviser. She is very, _very_ protective of my Mirana, but she is not as evil and cruel as that Teresa!  
In fact, she made an appointment on tea parties and let me take care of her highness.

"Oh joy! Thank goodness it's _you_!" I exclaimed and danced over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and continued her way. "Are you going to the hall to? Oh, of cause  
you are! You love _your_ queen so much to miss this."

I blushed deeply, but she didn't seem to notice nor care. "I'm lost and yes, I am going to the hall. That bloody  
Teresa, you little snail, squirrel, squashed, snatch-

"Hatter, you are not making sense…"

I blinked then look at lady DeLuna, "Of cause! Making sense is not my job! Making hat is!" After the joke, I  
told her about Teresa and her evil commitment.

She sighed and shake her head, "You let Teresa tricked you again, frank rat! Well here is really the secret  
passage but if you don't really know the way then you are… dead!"

I gulped, looking around nervously I asked her, "What do you mean?"

She glared from left to right, right to left and left to right. "Don't you know, there's a cockroach the size of you  
hat and rats sized of you! Don't you know?!"

O.k.; two options. One, try to act brave and not to panic or two, scream. But my body didn't react to any of  
these options. It started to shivered. Cold breeze passed by my leg, my shaking leg. Come on hatter! You have  
face a bloody, big headed queen and a dragon before! O.k., the dragon was Alice's challenge, not mine but still!

Then Lacey busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"It's a joke! Bada bing! For the Time's sake, Hatter! A cockroach the size of your hat and rats the size of you?! Please!" she replied  
and continued her hideous laugh. I rolled my eyes and snored in annoyance.

"The queen's approaching."

I sighed in relieve and tiredness. Thank goodness I came just in time. I looked at the queen with sparkles in my eyes  
as her highness approached. Her lovely long hair shined even more than a diamond does. Her dark eyes full of loving  
and joy, the rosy lips curl up with beauty. I sighed again, but a dreamy one. My own body felt so weak like I could break  
apart if I sighed again. Oh my, I think I'm going to faint.

Then I caught her eyes, but not Mirana's: Teresa's. She gave me her "Oh so evil!" glare. I annoyed her by snickered.

"For two weeks I have been away," the queen started her speech, "and I apologized, my friend. But now that I  
am well and is ready to-

"Let's dance!" I interrupted rudely but with joy and claps. Everyone was looking at me in anger. Even my queen was  
staring at me but instead of anger, she replaced it with a smile. "Music," Mirana ordered.

The music began and so is my Futterwacking dance. I danced my way from the crowd and to the center, in front of my  
Mirana then kneeled down. I extended my hand to her, "Will you be any kinder?"

Mirana accepted my hand immediately and I stood up then pulled her close to me, turning her around and dance around  
the hall with her. "Come on, Everybody!"

My queen laughed as everybody started to follow. I looked down at my white beauty and caught her eyes. Oh no,  
I'm feeling a little dizzy.

"Hatter, are you alright?" the queen asked, tilled her head slightly.

I smiled wide, "I'm MAD happy!" I turned her around as I replied. Then I let the White Queen turned me around,  
which made her chuckled sweetly. Then I let her go for a second; danced Futterwacking on my own. Trying to show  
off my moves then I stop and point my finger to the queen. Mirana knew that this is a challenge and wouldn't give up.  
She pulled me into her, closely and started to dance. The style she uses is perhaps… Jazz? The queen moved her  
hand down to my hip; I couldn't hide the sound of my gulp. Then we stared to dance; moving across the hall while  
everybody stop dancing and watch us. We passed the jar with a bouquet of flowers; I quickly grab one of them and  
place it between my teeth. The Jazz end as I lowered my queen down. We were close, so close that I might have a  
chance to kiss her highness if I didn't bite the rose. I quickly pulled the queen up, kissed her hand and gave her the  
white rose.

"Oh thank you," my queen accepted the rose.

"Come on, my queen. Let's not waste anymore time!" I pulled the queen into my arm once more and lead her out of  
the castle, dancing Futterwack with her. We both laughed with joy which I wish would never end. Taking turns to  
turned each other around.

"Come," Mirana commanded, "I'll show you something." She took my hand and leaded the way through the forest.  
The leaves and flowers of Marmoreal are as fair as the queen herself. I looked down at our closed hands then  
back at her highness.

"Where are we going?" I asked dumbly.

"I can not tell you, until then," she said and smiled her pure, innocent smile.

I tried to remember the way; there's a small bridge we have to cross, a gigantic tree with white fruits, a lake,  
and finally rocks blocking something that make similar sound. Mirana knocked one two tree four five six seven  
eight- wait, only seven times in a rhythm. The rocks slowly move away from each other, revealing a huge waterfall.

I blinked in amazed, slowly step inside. "And I thought I know every single place in Underland."

The queen saw my expression and chuckled, "Oh, now you do. But we are not exactly there yet."

Hmm, more secret? "Hmm? More secret?" I couldn't keep my thought to myself.

Her highness just smiled and took me by my hand closer to the falling water. "Follow me," she simply said it

The inside is astonishing! It's a cave! There's a little stream here which shines the rock as the water and the  
sun are together. Mirana had already been sitting on one rock. I sat on the other one, facing her.

"This is where I used to hide from Iracebeth when she tried to bully me," the White Queen sighed and move  
from her rock to mine. "She liked to kill bugs in front of my eyes…"

"Well," I began, trying to comfort my queen, "my mother used to kill rabbits in front of myself for dinner."

Silence.

"But I swear I never liked it!" I quickly back up my speech and put my hands up.

"It's alright," she said. Then her face turned upside down; her eyes went dark with sorrow and her lips curled  
down. "I…um, I was here too, when my daddy past away. I was quite sad, no- I was very sad, Hatter. I came  
here and relieve all my emotions here and decided not to show it to my people here. I came to think of it that  
daddy choose me to rule the kingdom of Underland because I have the most control over my emotions. But still,  
Hatter, it is very sad when your love one is gone… forever! I mean-

"Sshhh," I hushed her down. Her eyes are full of over load water that is going to leak or flood soon. I moved a little  
closer to my queen, "Ah, that's why I can't find you! Naughty naughty!" I tapped my finger on her nose and grinned.

She smiled, chuckle, and wipe tears away. "You always comfort me in a way I do not understand."

I smiled kindly and wipe her tears aside. "I don't neither," I whispered.

We stared at each other's eyes. I can see the innocent in hers yet full of sorrow. I want to fulfill those sorrows with  
joy. The darkness in her bright eyes is a mystery for me to solve. My Mirana ran her hand through my hair, waking me  
from my thoughts. "They are dark when they are wet," she said, leading a little closer to me.

"Yes, yes they are." That's when I realized how closer we are. Too close, too inappropriate. The queen looked at my  
eyes then at my lips and up at my eyes again.

"Oh, Hatter," my queen sighed and place her other hand on my cheek. Slowly, very gently, her face was moving closer  
to mine. My lips went all dry, maybe of thrust or maybe of wanting to kiss my Mirana so much. No, Hatter! You must not!  
If you kiss her now you won't be able to stop yourself from- Grrr! Stop it!

I jerked my head back away from the angel, "We…erm, better go."

"Oh… right. We better leave," the queen nodded and smiled in disappointment. She simply walked away to the falling  
water. I simply followed.


	7. WHAT!

**Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 6: WHAT?!**

* * *

The sky was still bright as we came out from the cave. Probably noon. The sun shined brightly on the sparkling waterfall,  
it's a pleasing sight to look at. Then I looked at my Mirana; at her wet, shining hair, at her beautiful face when she turned  
to look at me and grin. No, Mirana is the pleasing sight to look at. Everything seems to be a slow motion. I wouldn't mind  
living with slow motion, with Mirana.

"Hatter? Come on."

Hmm? Oh, I have lost in my own mind again! I gave her a grin and walked smartly forward. But then, I forgot to look down  
if there's any rock to support me; I fell.

This is embarrassing.

I shoved my head above the water and saw my queen looking at me in concern. "I'm alright!" I shouted and swam my way  
to her.

The queen back away from her wet Hatter chuckled. "… Watch your way next time."

I grinned and grab my hat to- wait. Where is it? My hat! It's gone! No! I looked back at the water but nothing. There's nothing  
but water! Then I turned to look at her highness, who was smiling.

"I think you lost something," she said and hand me _my_ hat back. Oh my, my hat is so beautiful! I gently accepted the mad  
hat and place it on my head. "A Hatter with no hat is not a Hatter," said the queen.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed and spread my arms to hug her, but didn't dare to do so. She is a queen and I'm just a Hatter.  
So I kept my arm to myself. "Let's go!"

* * *

Everybody was staring at us again. They were all whispering and gossiping about us. I just knew it! I saw Chess, the grinning  
cat, grinned and give me a thump up. Then the bloody Teresa came upon us. "Oh my dear queen, I have great news! I-

"We," Lacey cut in, "were planning to have a ball! Since your highness's leg is now well."

"It's just my ankle, dear," the queen smiled. "That's a wonderful idea…"

Teresa pushed DeLuna aside, "I'll send a message to the best dressmaker!"

We all turned to look at the talking cat. Chess grinned brightly and looked at me. "Hatter made some dresses for the queen  
while her highness is away. I saw it with my own-

"There's NO ways I'm letting that mad man to measure the queen's body!" Teresa yelled so every resident of Marmoreal  
could hear. I grinned to annoy Teresa even more.

The queen sigh, "Hatter, show me those dresses."

We all grinned, except for Teresa.

* * *

"The dress might not fit your highness perfectly," I said while the queen was changing in the other room.

"It's perfect," her voice is in the pleasing tone. The door knob slowly turned and the door moved away. Revealing a  
beautiful- no, not just beautiful but the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in a life time. Yes, the dress did fit her  
perfectly; it fits with her perfect face. What a perfection she is. I'm sure that the queen was saying something because  
her lips were moving but right now, I can't hear a thing. I was to focus on her highness's face.

"TARRANT HIGHTOP!"

I jumped by being called in the direct name. I glared at DeLuna, who was laughing like she saw Mallymkun and Chess kiss.  
"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"I was wondering what you will wear for the ball?" Mirana asked. I was surprised; I didn't even expect to be invited to the ball.  
The only event I attended with the queen was tea parties… and the war.

"I don't know!" I said and shrugged.

"Well then, Lacey, contact the best suit maker here for Mr. Hightop. I will be expecting him to look astonishing." The queen  
smiled and danced back into the room.

DeLuna clear her throat, waking me from the queen's beauty and walked away. I told you she was over-protective!

* * *

I looked at the mirror in shock as the reflection is not mine; he was wearing a white tuxedo, shiny white shoes, neat hair  
and the worst, no hat! And look at my hair! It's all neat which means it's not attractive! I shook my head and my fizzy hair  
puff out. Quickly, I grab my hat, flip it and wear it on my head. Ahh… better! I like it!

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaim excitedly, turned left to right, looking at myself.

Lacey DeLuna came in; she was dressed in white, non-puffy dress, her black hair tied up and her face was full of amazement.  
"O…k. Where have to taken Hatter you "Not Hatter"!?" she joked and put her hands on her hip.

"In Mirana's heart," I replied and smoothen my jacket. DeLuna laughed and said, "Well you better hurry up," she looked at  
her watch, "the ball started eleven minutes ago, dumbo! The queen is waiting!" She ran off. I take a look at the mirror one last  
time and march smartly from the room.

* * *

The ball took place in the queen's garden. Everyone was there, staring at me which I couldn't care less and continue my way.  
Chess was flirting with a female white cat. March Hare and Mallymkun laughed as Chess got rejected; the two friends always  
sit together. I walked passed Teresa, who gave me a glare and an evil smirk. Then I saw the White Rabbit who had just arrive  
as well. He's a little late. Ms. DeLuna was talking to a dark, tall and handsome man- wait, a knight! Lucky girl! That's when I  
saw her, her highness. She was talking to ladies-in-white; her hair was tied up in a bun, except for the two short curly piece  
of hair on the side on her face. She gave me a quick glare and look back at her friend but then looked back at me, staring and  
stopped talking. Her friends too, looked at me then smiled at each other and walked away from my queen. I smiled my best  
smile, charming smile.

"Hatter?" the queen asked, her eyes sparkled and her lips curled up into a smile. "You look… lovely."

I grinned and walked closer to her, "You do too, your highness." I bowed, taking my hat off first. I looked up at my Mirana and  
saw her curtsy as well. "Would you like some tea?"

"TEA?"

We both turned and ducked just in time; my queen ducked the cups while I ducked the jar. March Hare and Mallymkun laugh like  
mad. I couldn't help but snickered.

"Mirana of Marmoreal."

We both turned again; a tall, handsome, and blond man was dressed in white. He was even taller than me! His broad shoulder  
tells me that he is not an ordinary man. He gave _my_ queen a charming smile, "Your highness is the real beauty of Marmoreal."

The queen smiled her usual smile, "Well, thank you. I have never seen you before in Marmoreal."

He grinned proudly, "I am from a far, far away land." I glared at him then at my queen then at him again. Ha! He ignored me!

"Welcome to Marmoreal," the white queen said and curtsy. Then something happen; the man kneeled down, take her highness's  
hand and kiss it for quite an inappropriate time. O.k.! That's it!

"This is Tarrant Hightop… my and hatter and my knight," the queen introduce me politely to this blondy.

Wait, WHAT?!

"Oh hello," the man simply said and look back at my queen. "I'll be seeing you soon, your highness." He grinned and walked  
away smartly.

Mirana and I exchange look, "He seems friendly," she said with a weak smile. I was about to disagree but was interrupted.

"Everybody, please listen!" Teresa announced. "To night, our beloved queen, The White Queen, had recovered fully from her  
injury. Your highness, please come here and sit on the chair. I have a surprise for you."

The queen grinned and walked dramatically to her seat. I looked at Teresa, there's something wrong. Teresa's eyes are in the  
bright, evil and blue tone that usually happen when she finally tricked me or think of an evil plane. No, not think of an evil plan  
but committed the evil plan. I tried to look for DeLuna but no where to be seen… oh no.

"To night is the moment of hope," Teresa continued, "because tonight I proudly announce the queen's engagement!"

"WHAT?!" the queen and I shouted at the same time. But instead of looking at my queen, everyone was looking at me, even  
the queen. Maybe because I shouted louder and in a very high pitch tone. I quickly coughed and grinned, "Hair ball!"

Everyone looked back at their unhappy queen. So this is why she's so happy, that bloody Teresa! Slurking urpal slackush scrum!

"Oh well, I have a list of names, well, names of knights and princes from other land. The name are; Israc of Issym, Blac of  
Breameroom, Knight Adam, Lowric of Lovington, Kinght Zommeric and Knight Xian. These knight and princes must complete  
the tasks that are given to them to prove themselves that they are worthy enough to rule the kingdom… and the queen's  
heart!" Teresa ended her speech.

Most of the people chuckled to her joke, well, it's not a joke it's the truth. All the knights and princes stood up in front proudly  
and (sadly for me) they are all handsome and tall. I sighed and tried to keep my tears in. All the good memories of me and  
the White Queen started to come back. I walked away quietly, unnoticeable and uncontrollably upset. I knew I shouldn't have  
come. This must be the reason why Teresa invited me here. All the excitement for disappointment.

"Wait! I have another name!"

I looked up and saw DeLuna rushed to the confusing Teresa. "What now? Who?" Teresa asked, trying to peak on the paper  
that DeLuna was holding.

"The last name is… Tarrant of Hightop!" Lacey read it loudly, cheerfully and proudly. Wait, is that _me_? Tarrant of Hightop?

"What?!" Teresa shouted. "Tarrant is just a mad, moronic hatter! And it's not "Tarrant of Hightop" It's just "Tarrant Hightop"!  
Tarrant is not a knight of princes! He's a hatter!"

Lacey grinned and looked at my queen, whose eyes was now sparkled and try to hind her smile. "This is the last name I  
have here. Are you satisfied?" DeLuna asked.

Mirana stood up, "Yes, yes I am. Tarrant Hightop, please come to the front."

I walked up to the front, and stand next to the knight called Xian. Being the shortest and the maddest made me proud of  
myself.

"My queen," the blond man, Lowric of Lovington, walked up to her highness. "Tarrant is just a hatter, I'm afraid he is not  
capable of these tasks-

Lacey blocked his way to the queen, "Lowric, please, Tarrant had been in _war_ with the queen herself! What about you,  
sir? Have you?"

Lowric was about to argue but was interrupted by the knight next to me, "I agree with lady DeLuna. Give him a chance!"  
Knight Xian said, grinned and winked at Lacey. Oh, it's him! The knight that was talking to DeLuna. He looked at me, smiling  
and nodded. I smiled and tipped my hat. He's friendly!

The queen cleared her throat, trying to get attention. "Well then, my knights, princes and a hatter," she grinned at me.  
"Have a great even, enjoy the ball."

* * *

While everybody was leaving, I was still standing there, looking at my love. She was watching her guests leave the garden then  
she saw me. The queen smiled and gave me a goodnight wave. I couldn't resist blowing her a sweet dream kiss. My love smiled  
shyly, shook her head and walked away. No matter what, I'll pass and complete every task. I promise.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy that! Read and review please! Thank you!**


	8. Talking with Knights and princes

Will You Love Your Hatter? Chapter 7: Talking with knight and princes.

* * *

Since I am going to complete the tasks with the Knight and princes, I will have to stay with them too. They were  
all getting ready for tomorrow morning, when the first task begins. They were all training; sword fighting, weight  
lifting, and sharpening their weapons. But for me, I make more hats for my Mirana.

Then the young knight approached me after winning the swords fight, smiling. "Hello Tarrant of Hightop."

Huh? Tarrant of Hightop? I chuckled and looked at Xian, "Please called me Hatter."

He shrugged, "Lacey called you that."

Lacey… hmmm! What's with him and DeLuna girl? I glared at him, "Do you love Mirana?"

He sighed dreamily, "She's a love at first sight. I loved everything about her; her face, eyes, hair, and personality."

I tried to put a normal face on. Concentrating hard on the hat; I won't poke him with my needle in his eye then. He  
didn't even talk to the queen yet so how he loves her personality? Ignored it, hatter, your goal is to complete all the  
tasks. But what if he wants Lacey _and_ the White Queen?

"Her eyes," the young knight continue, "is what I like to stare the most." He sighed dreamily again.

O.k., Hatter… calm down. Of cause everybody love the queen, her beauty is an angel made! It's normal, Hatter, it's  
normal.

"Her black hair shines like Onyx does," Xian said and looked at the hat I'm making. Wait, did he just said "black hair"  
instead of "white hair"? I looked and hugged my hat away from him, in confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"DeLuna of cause! Who else has black hair here in Marmoreal?"

"But I was talking about Mirana of Marmoreal."

Silence.

"Oh," Xian slowly began, "I heard you said "DeLuna" instead of "Mirana". Sorry about that, mate! You see, all I hear  
is her name!" He laughed and shook his head. Now it all makes sense. "No wonder why you look so angry."

What?! So he noticed, "So why did you come to complete the tasks?"

He shrugged, "I'm a knight, Hatter. I heard any tasks or slaying any dragons I'll go. I have heard that Marmoreal's  
tasks are as hard as hell so I wanted to try! But then I saw her, Lacey DeLuna… is it true that you love the queen so much?"

"Of cause!"

WRONG! Not that the statement is wrong but the wrong thing to say. Shocking, I blushed deeply so I till my hat to cover my  
eyes. I hope this helps. "How did you know?" I asked in a whispering voice.

Xian grinned, whistled and nudged me. "DeLuna told me. She said that you make that beautiful dress for the queen. Oh, and  
you like to disappear with her!" He then looked at me closely with small eyes, "Did you and the queen… you know…"

What? Now what? You are too young to think of such dirty things! What are you thinking?"

"Well, what do lovers do when they are alone together?"

I gulped, imagining things I shouldn't be because I might be headed. "I… I don't know! And how did you know that Mirana  
would love me too? I mean- I love _and_ respect her as a Queen!"

The young knight sighed, "I mean fishing." He said, ignoring what I just said about my relationship with Mirana.

…Huh? Fishing? I thought I was mad! "Pardon me, fishing?" I couldn't help but smile.

He blushed then whispered, "Keep it down! I and my ex-lover used to go fishing all the time! I think it's romantic."

And I think that's why she's your ex now. Who would like to go fishing with their own lover? I wouldn't. "Oh I see…"  
But then again, that might not be a bad idea. The queen might like fishing after all. Wait, if she go fishing then she might  
as well faint. Hmm…

"Looks who is this."

Xian looked up and I turned up and looked at the tall, broad shouldered man. His black hair was tied up; his muscled arms  
are soaky wet from the weight lifting. "So you must be that Mad Hatter."

I nodded, "That's right."

"Who was in war with the White Queen?"

I nodded again, "That's right, sir."

"And who is in love with the Queen?"

"Oh absolutely-

I stop myself by quickly covering my mouth. Oh what a wrong things to say, Hatter! "Sir…" I said in a dry voice.

The man looked at me angrily, breathing heavily and pulled me up to face him by my collar. Oh dear! It's like I'm above  
the ground, since my feet is not touching anything. "You, Hatter, wouldn't really dream of becoming a king, would you?!"

"Oh no, sir! I love Mirana with all my heart." Another wrong thing to say, hatter! I try my best to keep my face smiling.  
Xian quickly stood up and looked at the man, "Hey, Israc. Take it easy, mate!"

"This is not the business you should be involved in, Xian. He will not survive the first challenge, I bet with my life!" Israc  
of Issym said and threw me down the floor. I looked up at him then down at my needle pin. No, hatter, no. You must not  
do such terrible things like that man just did. I sighed and slowly stood up, and found out that the hat I made of Mirana  
was under me, broken. O.k… that's it, young man!

"Israc of Issym! I shall challenge you to the sword due!"

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at me then at Israc, who was grinning and way taller than I am. "Oh…  
our little hatter wants to give a fight."

Some knights and princes laughed to that, some intelligent once don't. "You have break this," I held my broken hat, "the  
queen's hat!" I roared angrily as I could felt madness upon me. My eyes went dark orange and the under went dark. I could  
see from the corner of my eyes that knights and princes were staring at me.

Israc grinned in amusement, "Bring us swords!"

One prince brought him the sword while Xian borrowed me his sword. "Good luck my friend. May god be with you."

I couldn't care less what he said; now all I wanted to do was off with Israc's head. We both walked a little closer to each other  
and bow. When I looked up; he was already running towards me. I quickly blocked his attack; his eyes were bright with madness.  
He then moved back and swing for my leg, which he got it. Damn it, I got a cut, huge one. I pushed him and swing for his neck,  
but that damn king blocked it just in time. We both slowly back away from each other, swords touching one another. The King  
started to turn my swords around in circle, which I must keep up the paced so I wouldn't lose my sword. Then he moved the  
swords in circle in the faster paced. Damn it, just fight already! I broke from the circle and swing for his face, but fail to do so.

"Oh so much anger, Hatter." Israc grinned and I looked at my ring. I took the tiny pin from it and poke it in his neck. The king let out  
a grunt and pulled the pin out. He quickly swings for my head which I blocked it just in time. He started to push his sword against  
my so that I would have cut my own head off. But I would never give up.

Then the sword duel ended as Teresa came in. "What's going on here? Hatter!"

I quickly dropped the sword and smirked at the bloody woman. "What?"

She looked at Israc and walked over to him, "Oh my dear King. Please forgive the hatter he's mad! Are you hurt?" She looked at his  
neck and gasped. "Oh my! Hatter!" She glared at me angrily, "How dare you-"

"Look, miss. It's none of your business really so just mind your own self." Xian said in annoyance. The bloody adviser looked at the  
knight and nodded, then turned to me. "The White Queen will be very disappointed in you, Hatter." She smirked and leaded Israc  
out the room.

From the smirking turned into a frowned. I could feel myself back again. I sighed and sat down on the floor, looking at my bleeding  
leg.

"Are you alright?" The young knight asked politely.

"No, the queen will be disappointed in my reaction." I said and take some cloth out and wrapped it around the wound. "I bring  
shame to Marmoreal."

The knight shook his head, "No. I think you were brave. To fight with a king that sized, I mean, hatter! He's more than half of you-"

"Goodnight," I simply said and walked to my room.

"Don't forget tomorrow at seven in the morning!" Xian shouted from behind and I closed the door. Hide my anger and sorrow to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? O.k? Just review! **


End file.
